A Love Triangle with my Cousin
by DeiSakuFan.16
Summary: In this story, Deidara and Sasori are cousins, and are both in love with the same girl, Sakura. Sasori and Sakura are in a relationship that might end in just a snap of a finger. But after a cliché meeting, Deidara and Sakura feels love at first sight. Sasori will realize how much of a loss Sakura will be for him and tries to rebuild their love for each other. Will it be too late?
1. Nice to Meet You

A Love Triangle with my Cousin

Chapter 1: Nice To Meet You

DeiSaku-Chan: Yeheyyyy! A new story! :D

Sakura: Heyy, YOU deleted your other story… You knooow! It's You I Wanna Be With?

DeiSaku-Chan: Mm-Hm…. Well, it's because I know deep inside that not many people are satisfied with that story. Plus, I'm not really good in making Ninja-Based stories. But, for those of you who were reading the said story.. My deepest apologies.. But, I know that you know that, that story's getting pretty boring…

Sakura: Owkayy! We get it! So… On to the story?

DeiSaku-Chan: Oh yeah.. Disclaimer please?

Sakura: DeiSakuFan.16 is not the rightful owner of the anime/ manga Naruto… It all belongs to the almighty Kishimoto! :DD

**Ding, Ding**

"Fuck this shit! It's already 6 am? Uggh… It's like there was no summer vacation…." Sakura sighed.

Haruno, Sakura. A very smart girl who dreams to become the best doctor Konoha has ever seen. She has pink hair and a pair of sea foam green eyes. She is currently in a relationship with one of Konoha's hunks, Sasori Akasuna. He is two years older than her. Sakura isn't really sure if she still loves him. But, she plans on trying make it all work out.

"SAKURAAA! Get the fuck up! It's already 6 am… You don't want to be late for your first day as a freshman!" Her mother yelled.

"OKAY! I'm coming! Uggh… Mothers these days…" She hissed.

She went straight to her bathroom without even tidying up her bed and showered. After her quick bath she dressed into her school uniform, which was composed of a green, plaid mini skirt, a black blazer with a white collared shirt inside and a necktie, a pair of white socks that reached up to her knees and black high-heeled shoes.

She went downstairs to bid her mom good bye. She isn't really fond of eating breakfast; she just usually drinks milk and leaves for school.

It was Sakura's first year as a freshman in Konoha High. Konoha High wasn't the best school, but it's where all her middle school friends enrolled to, and it's the cheapest one.

**Ding Ding**

Sasori yawns and reaches for the alarm clocks off switch. He looks at the time. It was 7 am. Then, he double takes and stares at the time with wide eyes.

"AHH! It's seven o' clock! I have to get ready! DEIDARA! Get up, man! We have to go to school." Sasori said, trying to wake his cousin up. "DEIDARAAAA! You're new school is waiting!"

Sasori, is a red-headed junior of Konoha High and a really good artist. He believes that true art is everlasting. He is also Sakura Haruno's present boyfriend. He isn't really sure of Sakura anymore. He always thinks of breaking up with her, but he knows that it will hurt her. So, instead he just tries to avoid her to steer clear of any questions that Sakura might ask. But, of course he isn't safe with her frequent calls, text messages and mails.

"Eh? Cooouz! Stop trying to wake my pillow up. It won't work." Deidara grinned jokingly.

Deidara is Sasori's younger cousin. Sasori is older than him by means of months. But, they were born in the same year. Deidara just moved in from Iwagakure to study with his cousin. Unlike Sasori, Deidara has blonde hair which he got from his mother and a pair of cerulean eyes. He is also good with art. But, he believes that true art is fleeting. The opposite of what Sasori believes in, this is also one of the reasons why they always argue. Unlike his cousin, he is excited to go to his new school to meet some hot girls, but he doesn't have any intentions on toying with them, he may be a chic boy but he still is a gentleman.

"You little piece of shit! You've wasted my time by trying to wake this pillow up!"

"Me? Why me?"

"Uhhm… Well, coz' I thought that pillow was you. Hehe.."

"Not my fault! C'mon! Get uuuup! I don't want to be late for my new school!"

"What time did you get up?"

"5:00 am. I'm all ready! I took a bath, dressed in my new school uniform, ate breakfast and finished fixing my bag. You're the one I'm only waiting for."

"Sorry! But, unlike you I usually wake up at 6 am. Not 5!"

"Whatever. I'll be waiting for you downstairs. Uhhm.. Or better yet, why don't I go on without you, after all I know where the school is already. So, uh BYE!" And with this, Deidara rushed downstairs to go to school.

"DEIDARA, wait for me! Uggh… BRAT!" Sasori yelled and went to the bathroom.

"Uggh…. Why won't my iPod work? Work you stupid peace of crap!" Sakura said, trying to make her iPod work while walking to school, when she sees a blonde running her way. The two collided and Sakura's books and iPod fell. Deidara feels sorry, helps her pick her things up, their hands touch, oh and how cliché is that? They look into each other's eyes and feel like it's love at first sight. Sakura was the first to break eye contact by shaking her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I wasn't looking where I was walking to." Sakura explained. "Oh, hey. You're from Konoha High too? What a coincidence I'm from there too." Sakura said, after seeing Konoha High's logo sewed on his uniform.

"Y-yeah. Uhh, want to walk together?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sure, no problem…"

"So, I have a question for you," Deidara says confidently. "how much does a penguin way?"

"Huh? Uhhm, I don't know."

"Enough to break the ice, hi my name's Deidara Akasuna… You?" He says, with a smile to die for.

"Sakura Haruno." She said, blushing. " You're an Akasuna? Haha…. So is my boyfriend. Actually, you look kinda like him, except for your eyes and hair color."

Deidara felt a slight pang on his chest after hearing the word 'boyfriend', but pushes it away after realizing that it's his first day and he will meet a ton of other girls. But, come to think of it he realizes that he might be talking about his cousin Sasori. "Are you referring to Sasori Akasuna?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

"He's my cousin."

"Ohh… I see. So, let's go?"

"Yeah. Sure…"

They walked to school together. It was only a 15 minute walk, but it felt like forever, in a good way. They enjoyed each other's company. He makes her laugh with all his stories, while she makes him… Uhh? Actually, she just stands there and laughs at his stories and jokes. But, somehow Deidara knew that her smile was enough to make him realize that it really was love at first sight, but since she was his cousin's girlfriend, he can't. "Hm, so I guess I just have to fight for her love then…" He whispers.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, nothing…. So, you and my cousin, huh?"

"Your cousin? Ohhh! Haha, Sasori? Uhhm, what do you want to know?"

"You two. I don't know. I never even knew Sasori has a girlfriend. He's never talked about you ever since I moved in with him three months ago. I never even saw you here, yet."

"Are you sure he hasn't? I mean, even my name? My picture?"

"No. Not that I remember of… Well, actually. With your hair color, it's not really easy to forget and all. You're name too. One of the rarest names I've ever heard. You really make a good impression, you're really hard to forget you know. So, it's impossible that he has talked about you and I forgot."

"Oh, I see. Well, we've been together for almost 6 months now. We started out happy and in love, but now. I'm not really sure anymore."

"Aww… Cheer up. That's okay. Oh, look. We're here already. Where are you headed too?"

"The principal's office. I have to get my schedule as a first year high school. You?"

"You're in first year only?"

"Uhhm, yes. Why? You?"

"I'm a junior. And, I'm heading to the principal too. Oh well. I thought you were a junior too. Haha…."

"What's wrong with being a freshman?"

"Nothing. It just doesn't suite your standing."

"Hahaha…. Whateveeer!" Sakura said, knocking on the principal's door.

"Excuse me? Ms. Tsunade? I'm here to take my schedule."

"Come in." Tsunade said. Sakura comes in and signals Deidara to come in too.

Tsunade Senju is Konoha High's Principal. She is also a very good doctor, but she chooses to teach rather than to pursue her profession as a doctor. This is because she has once failed to cure his deceased boyfriend from his heart disease; this was also the cause of his death. And, ever since the incident she stopped working as a doctor, and applied as a teacher in Konoha High. And, because of her advanced skills, she was promoted as principal of the school. And, she has been the principal for three years now.

"What is your name?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Ah, yes. A first year high school student? Am I correct?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Here's your schedule for this school year, the teacher and room numbers are already written on the schedule. And, here is your locker number & combination. Oh, and Sakura, we are going to have a school dance to welcome the freshmen such as you and the new students. So, you better find a date as soon as possible, which is not that hard for you, I'm guessing. I've seen your records, and you're very smart. You're beautiful too, I'm sure a lot of boys will ask you to the dance. The dance will be after two weeks, I hope you will be able to come." Tsunade explained.

"Thank you Ma'am. Yes, I will try to attend."

"That's good to hear. And, how about you young lady? What's your name? Oh, wait. You're wearing a boy's school uniform. I'm sorry. It's just that your hair is so long. What's your name?"

"It's okay. I'm used to it. My name's Deidara Akasuna."

"An Akasuna? Uggh… I hope you won't be a headache like the other Akasuna. That boy is very artistic but, he is very troublesome. Always playing pranks on the faculty and the other students."

"You must be talking about my cousin Sasori. Well, I'm mischievous but I can promise you I won't be a part of his possible upcoming pranks."

"I hope so. You're new, yes?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, like I said to Sakura, I hope you can attend the dance. Here's your schedule and locker combination. Have a nice day."

"Thank you." The two said simultaneously.

"Wow. So, who are you planning on taking to the dance? Have you seen anyone who has caught your eye yet?" Sakura asked, elbowing his rib slightly.

"I was hoping it would be you."

DeiSaku-Chan: Yey. First chappy is up. Hope everybody liked it.

Sakura: I hope so too…. READ & REVIEW, please…


	2. Will You Go to the Dance with Me?

A Love Triangle with my Cousin

Chapter 2: Will You Go to the Dance with Me?

DeiSaku-Chan: There has not been many responds to this story, but I won't lose hope. Right Deidara and Sakura?

Sakura: Cha! You're right! I'm the star of this story, so I'm sure it will be a hit! Hahaha…

Deidara: Not as much as I am going to be!

DeiSaku-Chan: Will you two shut up?! Both of you are the stars of this story, so don't go blabbering about who's going to be much more famous.

Sakura: She's right.

Deidara: Hm.

Deisaku-Chan: Disclaimer?

Deidara: This is called a Fanfiction! Get it! It's only FICTION made by a FAN! So, that means DeiSaku-Chan does not own Naruto, nor its characters. But, she does own the plot.

"I was hoping it would be you." Deidara said with hesitation.

"Me? Why me?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Uhh…. Well, you know. Since I'm new and you're a freshman, we'd go great. Right? Plus, Sasori isn't really fond of going to these types of dances. I don't think he'll mind if we go.

"Well, I guess so."

"So, it's a date?"

"Yup." She says, elatedly.

"What's your locker number? Mine's locker 142."

"Wahaha….. What a coincidence! Mine's locker 143. Haha…" She laughed hysterically. "Hey. And there's our lockers." Sakura said, pointing to the direction where she saw her locker number.

The lockers were color green with a large logo of Konoha in the middle. You could fit two Choujis in it. And, speaking of Chouji.

"SAKURA! Look, Ino it's Sakura." Chouji yelled, frantically pointing to where Sakura was.

Chouji Akimichi, he's a jolly guy who loves eating. He doesn't like being referred to as fat. He would always counter their teasing by saying that he's husky or he's just chubby. He has spiky brown hair and red spirals on his cheeks.

"Sakuraaaaaa!" Ino screeched, running to Sakura. "BEAR HUUUUG!" Ino said, hugging Sakura like there was no tomorrow.

Ino Yamanaka is a blonde flirt who is in a steady relationship with Sai. She is also one of Sakura's best friends. She is cheerful, but bossy. She has long blonde hair, with bangs like Deidara's, but her hair color is less brighter than Deidara's. She is often teased by Sakura as Ino Pig, or simply Pig. But, she contradicts by calling Sakura Forehead or Billboard Brow.

"Uh-h… I-Inooo! I-I can't b-breathe…" Sakura said, catching her breath.

Deidara was panicking so, he tries to pull her away from the blonde. But, he failed.

Ino notices that the male blonde was trying to help Sakura so, she let goes, but Sakura wasn't safe with her upcoming questions. "Oh, hehehe…. I'm sorry Forehead. Go on, breathe." Ino said.

"Ugggh…. I'll kill you Pig!" Sakura said, still trying to get the air back to her lungs.

"Uhh… Can you excuse us for a moment?" Ino asked Deidara, and pulled Sakura behind the lockers, by the janitor's closet.

"I guess so…" Deidara sighed.

"Hey, Sakura… Is that hunk you're replacement for that Sasori dude? He looks hotter than him, anyways. Plus, he looks like he's in love with you."

"Ino, we're just friends. And, we just met. Like an hour ago. He's Sasori's cousin." Sakura said.

"Sasori…. Hm, I'm not sure about Sasori anymore. He has been the reason why you're always sad when we're on our trips out of town. I think you should break up with him. Or better yet, have revenge on him. Pretend that you forgot that you were still a couple, because of him and he's carelessness." Ino said, formulating a plan.

"No. I won't. I plan on making it all work out. We're on the same school now, we can spend more time together now…. I hope." Sakura said. "Now, let's go."

"FINE!" Ino said, returning to where Deidara was.

**Ding Ding Ding**

The bell was ringing, signaling for them to go to class. Sakura's first class was English 101 with Kurenai Yuhi. Room 201, on the second floor.

"So, I have to go now Deidara. I'll see you when I see you! Hahaha….. Kidding. Hm, maybe Recess. Okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you later. By the way, what's the last class you'll be attending to before Recess?" Deidara asked.

"Uhh… Math. By Orochimaru. Room 199. Why?"

"I'll be waiting for you outside your classroom, okay?"

"Okay. Bye." Sakura said, walking to her class with Ino.

"What's your first class? Mine's English."

"Mine too. Let's sit together?"

"Duuuuh?! Hahaha….."

They reached their classroom and went in. Inside, they saw Naruto, Hinata and Sai.

"Hmm…. Math with Iruka Umino… Ah! There it is. Room 192." Deidara said to himself. " Heyy! Couz! How's life?" Deidara asked Sasori.

"You little brat! You left me alone at home. Ugggh… Your first class is Math, too?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah. Let's go?"

"Yeah, okay." Sasori said.

Inside, they saw Sasori's friends; Itachi, Kisame and Hidan. Some of Konoha High's number one troublemakers.

"Yo! Sasori! Wassuuup, bro? We haven't had any plans ever since you became a babysitter!" Kisame said. "Is this the guy you were babysitting?"

Kisame Hoshigaki, a tall, blue-skinned guy who is best friends with the famous elder Uchiha. He loves to fight, he is one of the main reasons why the gang are usually engaged in battles with other gangs in Konoha High, but he can still be friendly though.

"Heyy, Blondie. Wanna go to the school dance with me? Yo, Sasori. I thought your cousin was a guy, but why're you with this girl? Oh waaaaait! The Fuuuuuuck is this! You're cousin's wearing a guy's school uniform. Psh, she's a he! Forget my offer!" Hidan said.

Hidan was the most foul-mouthed of the four. He has silver hair that's slicked by gel and unique purple eyes . He always wears his school uniform open with no shirt underneath, he also wears an amulet symbolizing his religion. He is very religious and always blabbering about his god Jashin.

"Tch. Sasori, why not introduce us to your cousin?" Itachi asked.

Lastly, Itachi Uchiha. The fourth member of their gang. He is one of the most popular boys in their school. He is also the older brother of Sasuke Uchiha. He has black hair with bangs that framed his face, his hair was always in a low ponytail, he also has onyx eyes. Itachi loves his brother, and Sasuke loves him back too, but ever since Itachi took their parents for a stroll on their anniversary and met an unfortunate accident, Sasuke hated him and blamed him for it. Itachi asked Madara, his uncle to send him to Kusagakure to study there for two years and to try and forget everything that happened, his uncle agreed but his uncle also had other plans for him. While Itachi was in Kusagakure Madara told fake stories to Sasuke about Itachi to make Sasuke hate him.

"Ugggh…. Itachi, Hidan, Kisame this is Deidara. He's my cousin who moved in from Iwagakure. Deidara, this is Itachi, Hidan and Kisame. They're my friends."

"Sure. Nice to meet you, I guess. Uhm? Sasori can I talk to you for awhile?" Deidara asked Sasori.

"Okay. What's on your mind couz'?"

"Well, you see. I've befriended a certain girl from who is a freshman. And, when she heard my last name, she told me all about you. She also told me that you have a girlfriend. Do you mind telling me who she is and why you never told me anything about her."

"Uhhm… Well….."

"Hinata! Long time no see… How are you and Naruto?" Sakura asked, sitting on a seat in front of Hinata and Naruto, while Ino sat next to Sai.

"We're okay Sakura." Hinata answered. " How about you and Sasori?" Hinata asked.

Hinata Hyuga is the heiress of the famous Hyuga clan. She is shy, thoughtful and kind. She has been in love with Naruto since the day she met him. But, Naruto never noticed it until she confessed. And now, they're a happy couple. She has long dark blue hair, lavender eyes. She is also one of Sakura's best friends.

"That's good. You're stuttering stopped. Uhhm, me and Sasori? Uhhh….. Err…. W-we're okay, I guess."

"Stop lying to them Sakura!" Ino said. "Sakura and Sasori aren't okay. In fact, I think Sasori is avoiding Sakura. We don't know why, but he is." Ino explained.

"That jerk! He's hurting our little Sakura. What do you say Sai? Let's get him back?" Naruto said, roughing up.

Naruto Uzumaki, he has blue eyes and blond spiky hair, he has whisker marks on both his cheeks. He is hyper, inattentive, and overprotective over Sakura and Hinata. He is Hinata's boyfriend and Sakura's best friend. He loves Ramen. He is also the godson of Konoha High's Biology teacher, Jiraiya.

"Let's go!" Sai said.

Sai is an orphan. He is a master of masking his emotions. He often masks with a false, yet cheerful smile. But, anyone who is smart enough can see through it. All of these changed after he met Ino. Ino is Sai's girlfriend. They are totally in love. Sai's anti-sociality, tends to make people angry since he doesn't really consider what he is saying, which makes people angry. He has very pale skin, black eyes, and short black hair.

"May I?" Sakura asked Hinata and Ino.

"Just be gentle to him." Hinata said.

Sakura looked to Ino. "Uhhm…. Okay, be kind Forehead! Okay!?" Ino said.

Naruto and Sai looked at each other in confusion. Then, BOOM! Stars can be seen circling their heads. Sakura, punched them hard on the head.

"What was that for?" Sai asked, rubbing soothing circles on his head.

"Yeah." Naruto said, while Hinata was tending on the lump on his head.

"You guys know I love you, but I love Sasori too. I think… I don't want you guys hurting each other." Sakura explained.

And, with that students flooded the classroom causing them to panic.

"Ah! A stampede… " Ino yelled.

"Keep calm students." Kurenai said. "Welcome to your first day as a high school student here in Konoha High. I am your English teacher Ms. Kurenai Yuhi. Good Morning."

Kurenai Yuhi has shoulder length black hair and red eyes. She is a caring and brave woman. She can always be seen with Asuma Sarutobi. Many say that the two are a couple but nobody really knows, even their bestfriend Kakashi Hatake.

"Good Morning Ms. Kurenai." All the students said in unison.

"Good Morning. For your first day, I would like each and one of you to compose an essay of how you spent your summer vacation, I will be giving each of you twenty five minutes to write it, and the remaining time will be allotted for you to speak in front and read your essay. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am." All the students said in unison.

"Hey, Sakura." Ino whispered trying to call Sakura. "Pssst! Sakuraa…" Ino called. "Psh." Ino finally gave up. So, instead she wrote on a piece of paper and passed it around.

_Sakura, who are you going to the dance with?_

She folded the piece of paper and passed it to Sai, then to Hinata, to Naruto, and finally it reached it's destination.

"Eh? Who's this from?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"I think it's from Ino." Naruto said.

Sakura looked to Ino who was nodding feverishly and was mouthing the words "It's from me, it's from me!" Sakura nodded and opened the paper to read what it contained.

'Sakura, who are you going to the dance with?' Sakura read in her mind. 'Should I answer her? But, it's not sure yet… Hmm… Well, she is my best friend.' Sakura said to herself.

_I'm going out with the blonde guy that you saw. Deidara. And, you?_ _Oh wait, nevermind….. You're obviously going to go out with Sai. _Sakura wrote. _Now, please! Stop passing out notes. I'm busy! _ And with this, Sakura passed the note the other way around until it reached its destination.

"Class, I'll be going out for awhile. The faculty is going to have a meeting for awhile. In the mean time, finish your essay and if the bell rings and I'm still not around, just go to where your next subject is. And, the essay will just be a homework okay? See you tomorrow class. Goodbye." Kurenai said and went out.

"WHAAAAAT!?" Ino yelled. She has been holding out that shout ever since she read Sakura's reply to her note. Everybody looked at her in annoyance. "Tch. Don't you bitches know that it's rude to stare?" Ino asked. "Sakura, tell me this isn't true. You're really going to go out with him? Waah! We're going to go on a shopping spree later okay? And, then we're going to have a manicure and then a pedic- Eh?"

"Ino, the dance isn't after two weeks…. Don't be exaggerated." Sakura said.

**Knock Knock**

"Excuse me? Is Sakura Haruno here? May I excuse her for a minute?" Deidara said, popping his head inside the door.

Everybody looked to Sakura, while the fan girls looked to her with an angry expression. "Hehe…" Sakura laughed nervously. She walked to the door to meet with Deidara. "Excuse me for just a bit…." Sakura said.

"Heyyyy… How's life?" Deidara asked.

"Okay. Kinda. Why'd you come here anyways?"

"I just wanted to visit you is all. Our teacher is in a faculty meeting so I decided to visit you."

"Ohh… I see. Ours too. How'd you even know which class I'm in?"

"I overheard you and the blonde girl talking and asking each other's classes. So, wanna go for a stroll while there aren't any teachers?"

"Sure. But, where are we going to go?"

"There's a garden at the back of the school, my classmate told me that many couples go there for a stroll."

"Couples?"

DeiSaku-Chan: Woaaah! BAD CLIFFHANGER! Sorry… Probably a bad chapter too…

Sakura: Uhhm… She's having one of her days again!

Deidara: TSK! Just READ AND REVIEW….


	3. Author's Note: I'm Sorry TT

To all the readers of A Love Triangle with my Cousin, I'm sorry.. TERRIBLY SORRY FOR MY REALLY LATE UPDATE. I hope you'll let me explain.

You see, I was going to update last year. Yes, last year. Exactly on, the 24th of December 2012. But, unfortunately we lost our Internet connection due to a damage on our modem. So, I decided to write more updates using my Microsoft Word installed in my laptop. I actually wrote 3 chapters that I wasn't able to upload since we had no connection. When we FINALLY had connection to the cyber world, my 12 year-old sister decided to mess with my laptop and _accidentally_ did something to damage it. When we finally, had the time to get it fixed (January 7, 2013), the dude who was supposed to fix my laptop told us all it needed was to be formatted. And of course, I was desperate to get my laptop fixed, I agreed. But, I told him to copy all the files on my laptop saved on my hard disk. And so, I gave him my hard disk. But, the minute he took my hard disk, there he said those five words.

_**"We already formatted your laptop." **_

_****_My heart fell the moment I heard what he said. I wasn't able to retrieve my pictures, home movies.. EVERYTHING was deleted. That's when I lost hope. I fvckin' wrote three chapters for my awesome readers, but it got deleted because my sister meddled with my laptop, and when it's finally going to get fixed, the guy had to cut in and slap me with the bad news. I lost hope for the story.

Then three days after the formatting incident, my Aunt from the Philippines called us. She told us that our grandmother was suffering from stroke. We had an emergency leave and left school for Philippines the day after the call to visit my grandmother, after two weeks of being confined to the hospital, her condition was a little bit better so our mom decided that we can go home and unpack our things. Yes, we were already staying in the Philippines for two weeks yet we haven't had the time to unpack our stuff because we kept an eye on our grandmother 24/7.

I looked for my laptop because while staying in the hospital I had an awful nightmare about you guys getting mad at me because I didn't bother to update. So, I decided that it was the perfect opportunity to unwind and update at the same time since I had a break from school for a month.

Just when I thought everything was all okay, I LEFT MY LAPTOP IN SAUDI ARABIA. I actually cursed and cried because of my stupidity.

A month after our vacation in the Philippines we left for Saudi Arabia to see our father and continue our studies. My laptop was fine, yes. But, my heart was broken at the sight of my laptop. It was empty. Literally empty. No, files, games, browsers, NOTHING. I grew tired of my bad luck and decided to discontinue ALTWMC. But, last night I thought about it. I swore to myself and my readers to never discontinue my story no matter how boring it gets. So here I am now, asking for your forgiveness.

I am sorry if I haven't had the time to update for four months.. I'm terribly sorry. Now, if you'll accept me again, I promise to continue the story I have started.

I know some of you will think that I was weak, and shallow for letting all those bad luck get on my head. But believe me, I've learned my lesson and I will accept the consequences wholeheartedly. If you wish to curse me for my lazy work, then I won't stop you. If you wish for me to just stop using lame excuses, then do it. If you don't believe my reasons for not updating, okay, think what you want to think. But believe me, I am telling the truth.

Again, I'm sorry. Please, reply and share me your thoughts. I'll only stop from updating, if you tell me to stop. Now, if you want me to continue, tell me.


	4. RED ALERT--- oops

**AN: Here's Chapter three to ALTWMC :) Again, sorry for the really late update. To the one's weho have been patiently waiting for my update, you probably should read the previous chapters for a brief recap. Thanks for all the reviews.**

"Couples?" Sakura asked, smirking.

"Couples? Did I say couples? I meant two people with completely different genders who are going to dance in two weeks time." Deidara said with a smile.

"Haha.. Okay, then let's go." Sakura said holding Deidara's hand.

Deidara blushed at the sight of the pinkette holding his right hand.

The two went for a stroll at Konoha High's.. err.. Backyard? Well, whatever you call it. It's more like a really huge garden at the back of the school.

"Let's sit over there." Sakura said sitting on a tree growing out of a hill.

"O-kay?" Deidara said with confusion obviously written on his face, well.. Half of his face.

Sakura walked a bit more faster to the hill, and when she sat down she didn't even realize Deidara wasn't with her anymore. He was hiding below the hill, but Sakura was busy formulating a plan to get back on Deidara for leaving her alone.

Well, if it's anything, Sakura hates walking alone on school grounds. Especially, on breaks. Because during breaks, of course there are lots of student loitering on the corridors with their friends and what-nots. While shes walking alone like some loner.

_I know. I'll get back at him by.. Well.. By.. Err, I give-_

Sakura's thoughts were distracted at the sight of Deidara carrying her bridal style.

"You meanie! You left me here all alone while those people are with their boyfriends, I looked like some loner bitch on senti mode here." Sakura said pointing at the couples who were sitting on the grass talking and making out like there's no tomorrrow.

"So what do you want? For us to do that too." Deidara said pointing at a couple who was furiously making out behind a tree, and on school grounds too. He was trying to reach his belt buckle to scare Sakura.

"You perv! Hmph." And with that Sakura jumped of Deidara's grasp and ran away from him.

"You can't catch me, you can't catch me." Sakura said teasing Deidara and sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh really now?" Deidara said. And before she knew it, Deidara was running after her. But Deidara was tall and had long legs that gave him the advantage to run a bit faster than the petite. Well, he wasn't running, nor was he jogging. He was just walking fast. He didn't have to run to catch up on Sakura, he only had to extend his hand and he'd reach Sakura. NOT!

Before she even knew it, he was riding Deidara's neck. Yes, riding.

Deidara stood a bit low folding his legs, standing behind the running kunoichi's legs then stuck his head and held both her legs. And there you have it.. Sakura was sitting on Deidara's back.

But, Deidara felt a bit awkward when he felt something wet on his neck, could it be? Did Sakura just pee on him? NAH.

Then, he felt a lump on his neck. It wasn't possible.. Oh noes.

Sakura had her period and the blood coming from her *gulp* overflowed and some dripped over his neck and rushed down his spine.

"Err.. Deidara, could you please..-"

"Uh, something warm just rushed through my back. Are you having your, uhh.. red dot.. Well, you know."

"Hehehe... Sorry?" *_*v

"It's fine. Uhm, I think you should go to the comfort room, and do whatever girls do during their.. err, period?" Deidara said, feeling a bit awkward talking about menstrual cycles.

"Y-yeah. I think I have to go now too. I have an essay to finish."

- (There I placed a line to indicate that the scene changed :p, I'll explain further on the Author's note at the end of the story)

"WHAT?! Why don't you know when your period starts?! It's simpl-"

"Ino, I know how it works. The problem about MY cycle, is that it's irregular." Sakura explained.

"Ughh.. Curse you puberty for giving us girls menstruation! NOW WHAT?!- Err.. Don't you guys kow that it's rude to stare?" Her ranting was interrupted by the rude stares their classmates were throwing at the two.

"Sorry about my friend here. She's having one of those days."

After Sakura's apology all the heads that were turned to them went back to where it was before Ino's loud ranting.

"As I was saying, aheem.. NOW WHAT?! You're date for the dance will surely be creeped ou- no, wait. GROSSED out because of your little accident.. Tsk, tsk."

"I'm sure Deidara will understand.. Well, hopefully. But, if he decides to dump me for the school dance, then I'll respect his decision. What I did was kind of embarrassing." Sakura sighed.

"Sakura, I'm sure Deidara will understand. There's something about the way you described him a while ago that makes me think that he's not the type of person to hurt someone's feelings.." Hinata assured.

"Yeah Ino, stop all your nonsense. Let's be positive about this. But, IF Deidara decides to dump Sakura then we'll go to the dance as a group." Ten Ten said.

"T-thanks. But, it'll be fine I assure you. Ah, I have to go. I think I forgot my History book inside my locker. Gotta go." Sakura said.

As Sakura approached her locker she saw someone leaning on it. A redhead. Could it be? IT IS. It is her forgetful boyfriend. She hasn't seen him for a good three months.

As she walked down the corridor, she can't help but turn the other way to the girl's comfort room. She thought that everything was okay. But after seeing him after three months, all the memories she had with him flashed through her mind.

She can't believe that half of their relationship wasn't spent together.

~FLASHBACK (Six months ago)

*BZZT BZZT*

_Neh? Someone texted me? _Sakura thought to herself.

_**One Message Received**_

Sakura was currently in Math class when someone mysteriously texted her. She wasn't used to being texted during class.

She looked to her left, then to her right, and even up and down. She wanted to make sure that no one would see her using her cellphone during their Math class. Especially their teacher. She was a terror, man.

**From: Saso-Kun :-***

**U, me. Go out l8r. Dtch ur nxt class, I'll pick u up, 1:00 sharp.**

No smileys? Nor hearts. Tsk, typical Sasori. But even though he's an emotionless gangster, she loved him for who he is.

They're relationship wasn't any ordinary relationship. It was like a Romeo-Juliet love story, without all the dying parts. It was like an Us against the World relationship. They always had to meet in secret places or talk in the middle of the night..

They're parents weren't actually a fan of their relationship. They were against it. And ever since they always met secretly.

But Sakura knew deep inside her heart that they will never get tired of each other, even though they always had to go against their parents' whims. Until this day..

_**To: Saso-Kun :-***_

_**OK. I'll dtch. Take care. **_

(AFTER MATH CLASS)

"Ughhhh! Ahhh!" Sakura moaned, pretending that her stomach ached.

Their Math teacher heard her moans and rushed back inside the classroom.

"MS. HARUNO! What is your problem?" Their Math teacher asked.

"M-Ma'am.. My stomach.. I-it hurts. I called my cousin who lives nearby, sh-she'll pick me up. May I go h-home, Ma'am?" Sakura acted as if her stomach really was hurting.

_I can be awarded as best actress of the year \m/ _Sakura thought.

"O-okay. Err.. Class dismissed."

After her teacher walked out of the classroom, she quit acting and stood up straight again then walked out of her classroom to meet with Sasori.

_**To: Saso-Kun :-***_

_**I'm outsyd skool. Wer r u?**_

-SASORI'S SIDE-

Sasori's in second year high school, and as usual it was another boring day, with another boring lecture from their Biology teacher.

_I know, I'll ditch class with Sakura. _Sasori thought

He fished his phone out of his pants' pocket and texted his girlfriend.

**_To: Sakura._**

**__****U, me. Go out l8r. Dtch ur nxt class, I'll pick u up, 1:00 sharp**

_Plus, I think it'd be the perfect time to tell her. _Sasori thought again.

He was going to tell her that it was time to cool off for a bit. His father was thinking of enrolling him to a Military school after classes if he didn't break up with Sakura. He truly loves Sakura, but now.. He doesn't know anymore.

Actually, he was a gangster. He wasn't afraid to admit that. But ever since he met Sakura at the town fair, he fell in love and changed for her. He courted her for three weeks, and after those three weeks Sakura said yes to him.

But the day came when he had to meet her parents.

Sasori's parents had a divorce when he was just seven. His mother was re-married after their divorce. And it just so happens that his mother married Sakura's father who was a widower.

Sakura knew nothing about this, since she was still young at that time, but Sasori knew everything. At the tender age of seven, he saw how their parents fought until they got divorced. And ever since that day, his mother never showed herself to him.

But as Sakura's boyfriend, he was forced to meet her parents. And after that meeting with her parents. He knew everything and decided to break the news to Sakura and at the same time break up with her.

But, he loved her too much to do that. But as time passed, the love he felt for Sakura also passed and passed. The feelings he felt were almost gone.

**TIME SKIP: Their DATE, at KONOHA PARK, 1:00 p.m**

"Sakura/Sasori" The two were sitting at a bench at Konoha's park, but the two were under awkward silence, and when they were going to break the ice, they also spoke at the same time.

"You first." Sasori said.

"Uh, okay.. Uh, I was just going to ask if everything was fine. Coz' ever since you met my dad and step-mom last month, you've been so distant. We seldom had dates or midnight calls. And, I'd like to ask you something too.." Sakura blushed and was kinda having second thoughts on whether she should ask him or not.

"I-I, Uhm, no. Err.. Do you still love me?" Sakura asked.

At first Sasori was surprised. He was about to say yes, but then he remembered that day when he met his mom again, living and raising someone else's child instead of her own. He decided to say no, but was a bit hesitant. He knew he still had some feelings left for the pink-haired girl in front of him, but he wasn't sure if it was enough to be classified as love.

"Uhhm.. I'm not going to lie to you Sakura. But, I'm sorry. I think I need a little space away from you." Sasori said with his head bent down. He was looking at the ground.

"A-are you breaking up with me?" Sakura asked, a bit teary-eyed.

"N-no. I just need some space. I swear. Just a little space. I'm not going to break up with you yet." Sasori stated. But the word 'yet' just went out his mouth.

"Y-yet? So y-you are going to break up with me, huh? And, say what? You need space? Why? We're not in the same school, you have all the space you need." Sakura said, almost yelling.

"Sorry Sakura. I have to go, I still have class. I won't be able to accompany you home. Bye, take care." Sasori walked to his left to where his driver was parked.

While, Sakura ran the other way, crying.

**TIME SKIP: After ONE WEEK.**

It has been a week since their last date together. It has also been two days since the end of school, and Sasori's father knew about Sasori's decision of avoiding Sakura, so he decided to not send him to Military school too.

"Dad, I'm going to go out for a bit. I need some fresh air." Sasori practically yelled to his father, who again went home with some girl.

"It's 9:30 p.m. Go sleep." His father yelled back from his room.

"I'm not going to see Sakura. I just need fresh air, okay?!" He didn't wait for his father to reply and went out of their house.

He just can't stand to see his father bringing some girl who's even old enough to be his daughter and Sasori's sister to his room. Yes, he hated his mother. But he didn't want his mother to be replaced by some prostitute.

He didn't know where to go. All he wanted was some fresh air. But he found himself walking to Sakura's house.

He rang the doorbell and saw Sakura walking to the door. Sakura saw him too, she practically ran to the door to open it but tripped on the process. He was going to break up with him to end Sakura's misery.

But he was too much of a coward to do it. He knew he still had feelings for Sakura.

He ran to the nearest bush to hide from Sakura who just recovered from tripping.

He hid behind the bush and saw Sakura who looked disappointed.

"I thought he came back. I guess I was wrong then." Sakura whispered to herself. But Sasori heard her.

He was about to walk straight home. But before he did, he went to the house in front of Sakura's to get a better view of her inside her room.

He saw her sitting at her study table where her telephone was. She fell asleep waiting for someone to call her.

After a short glimpse of the now asleep Sakura he walked home.

**TIME SKIP: After TWO and A HALF MONTHS**

It's Summer Vacayy, hollaaa! Sasori's dad always wore a triumphant smile ever since he knew about Sasori and Sakura's relationship being brittle, just one blow and they'd be breaking up now. And since their relationship was now on low profile, his dad kept his promise that he won't send Sasori to Military school since Sasori also kept his word about their relationship.

Sasori always sees himself walking to Sakura's house then ringing their doorbell only to find himself running to hide from her. He has been doing that for months now. He has been looking for the nerve to help him break up with Sakura, the ONLY girl he dated seriously. Honestly, he doesn't feel anything anymore.

He decided to not show himself to her anymore, he knew that eventually she'd move on and love once again, even without a closure.

_~Flashback *DONE*_

**PRESENT TIME:**

He has decided not to have any closure about Sakura and his relationship, not until he heard what his cousin Deidara said a while ago. **(AN: Kindly back read to the previous chapters)**

"Sakura, babe.. We have to talk." Sasori said, knocking on the girls' comfort room door.

**AN: Tenteneneneeeen! UPDATED! And will always be! :) I'll base my updating schedule on how high the reviews each of my chapter receives, and favorites to :) SUBSCRIBE TO ME, K? :D Lalalalala.. Oh, I almost forgot.**

**First item on my agenda, the only comment that seemed to bother me was from a GUEST who reviewed about my story not having any signs to indicate that the scene changed. I'm sorry about that. It has one. I SWEAR TO GOD! It's just that the sign I used or typed rather, wasn't supported by Fanfic that's why it wasn't with the one I posted. Sorry. **

**This MIGHT be the last story I ever publish her in Fanfic*INSERT FANCY DOT HERE*net! Sad, yes.. But, sorry I decided to publish stories that aren't based on fiction and are written in my dialect. If you're a Filipino, I'd be glad to send you a link to my profile and stories that are currently published in a site called, Wattpad.**

**To those Filipinos who have TAGALOG stories published in that site, PLEASE! Tell me your usernames, I'm having a story crisis here. I can't find anything juicy to reeaad!**

**Oh, and if you CAN understand or read Filipino/Tagalog, I can also send you the link to my profile, just tell me by leaving a comment below :) The next chapter will be really exciting, well not sure.. It maybe the chapter after the next chapter after this. Gets? Hahaha xDD Oh well, this Author's Note is getting too long and boring. Just remember my TWO 'R's.**

**R- READ**

**R- REVIEW**

**And, GO! :D Keep your eye on my next update, mwah! :-***

**Oh, and sorry if this chapter is a bit boring. SORRY! :(**


	5. Let the Love Triangle Start

**AN: K, I updated my story for, like.. after four months and yet you guys didn't even bother to review? That hurts.. BIGTIME. :(**

* * *

"Sakura, babe.. We have to talk." Sasori said, knocking on the girls' comfort room door.

_What am I going to do? I-I still.. Love him. I thought I learned to move on, even for just a bit. But, seeing him again takes me back. I still love him. And, I can't bare to have him break up with me. Not now, not ever.._

Sakura remained inside the girl's comfort room, crying her heart out.

_I can't have him breaking up with me.._

"Sakura, open the door. Please?" Sasori said knocking on the door.

_I-I love you.. I still do._

The voice started to get softer and softer, while the room was spinning. Her head was throbbing badly. And her crying didn't help any.

***BLAAAG***

And the last thing she heard was a loud scream.

* * *

"Sakura, open the door. Please?"

_I have to tell her everything..._

After what Deidara told him, he managed to get a hold of himself and his feelings, and wants to take back everything that happened the last three months. He intends on keeping Sakura.

***FLASHBACK* (Continuation of Chapter 2 in Sasori and Deidara's classroom)**

"Okay. What's on your mind couz'?" Sasori asked his cousin.

"Well, you see. I've befriended a certain girl who is a freshman. And, when she heard my last name, she told me all about you. She also told me that you have a girlfriend. Do you mind telling me who she is and why you never told me anything about her."

"Uhhm… Well, how does this certain freshman know that I have one?" Sasori asked mimicking quotation marks with his index and middle finger while saying the words: **certain freshman.**

"Ah, she said she's a friend of your girlfriend." Deidara said, also mimicking a quotation mark while saying the word: **friend.**

"Do you mind telling me her **'name'**?" Sasori asked, again mimicking the action of a quotation mark.

"Err.." Deidara roamed his eyes on whatever his eyes could catch. He was trying to look for a good name. "Ehh.. Floor-Flora, uhh.. Desk.. Desk.. _iato.. _Yeah,** 'Flora Desk-iato'**..? What the hell?! Why're we even doing this with our hands? Mine's getting a cramp."

_Crap, where the hell am I going to find a Flora Deskiato in this damn school. _Deidara thought.

Sasori shrugged when he heard the last two sentences Deidara stated, "Hm, Flora huh? Well, whatever."

_The hell? FLORA?! Who the hell is that? Sakura doesn't have a friend named Flora. Then again, how should I know. I haven't seen her in months. _Sasori thought.

"So, you mind telling me who your girlfriend is?"

"Hm, whoever this Flora is, is right. I do have one. Her name's Sakura. Pink-haired, about this tall," Sasori said raising his hand in the air trying to point out how tall Sakura is. "freshman. And, the reason I haven't told you who she is, is because.."

_I'm breaking up with her. _Sasori thought.

"Dad told me he would send me to Military school if I didn't break up with her. Or at least cut our connections off. So, we cooled off for a bit.. A good three months at least. Her step mom's my mom. And dad's furious. And since I don't plan on moving to Military school last summer I told her that I needed some space. You get it?" Sasori said.

"Hmph, you plan on breaking up with her, don't you?"

_Fvck, did this guy read my mind or what?_

"I didn't read your mind." Deidara said again.

"WHAT THE HELL?! Deidara!"

"What?! Hello? Sasori? Cooled off? THREE EFFIN' MONTHS! DUDE! It's like breaking up with her!"

"What do you care? Psh. Now, you tell me the truth. Who is this Flora, huh? And where does she live? IN YOUR IMAGINATION? C'mon Dei. I'm not dumb. Who told you?"

"You caught me. Sakura told me. I met her a couple of hours ago. She was walking alone to school and I bumped on her on my way to school. I talked to her, we walked together, cracked up a few jokes. Then, BAM. The minute I told her my name she asked me a few questions about you, and EVEN COMPARED ME to YOU. She's right. I mean, I am more good-looking than you are Sasori, my man." He said, nodding.

"She told you that you were better looking than I am?" He asked with his left eyebrow raised.

"Well.. No. That's not EXACTLY what she said. Alright, it's nothing like what she said. But, I know she was thinking it!"

"Whatever brat. Did she tell you anything about me?"

"Uh, she told me.. Ahem.. ***Mimicking Sakura's disappointed voice*** Ehem. Well, we've been together for almost 6 months now. We started out happy and in love, but now. I'm not really sure anymore." After this, he held up both his hand on the air, as if saying 'Thank you, you're too kind' to a bunch of audience. Then, he bowed and made flying kisses.

"DUMMY. S-she said t-that? D-does she plan on breaking u-up.. with me."

"I don't know. I don't think so. But, I'm more than willing to help her do it. I'll make her fall for me." He smirked.

"Wha-what?! Look, that's not really a good joke Dei. I'm her boyfriend."

"Well, I intend on changing that before the end of the month."

"So, what are you trying to say?" He said, taking a step forward to his cousin, as if challenging him.

"I like her. No, I think I love her. And I'm going to make her feel that way towards me."

"LOVE? Ha! You guys just freakin' met! What do you mean, you love her!?"

"Love at first sight. At first I didn't believe in that mumbo jumbo. But, after seeing her and the most genuine smile I've ever seen, I had to believe in it. I love her, and I'm willing to fight for her feelings. You better step up your game, because if you don't I might get her BEFORE the end of the WEEK."

"It's on brat.."

"Good morning class.."

***END OF FLASHBACK***

_I still love her, and I WILL have her. By hook or by crook. That brat doesn't know who he's dealing with. Hmph._

"Sakura, please open the door. I have to talk to you. Open the freakin' door. Sakura? SAKURA!" He was banging the door hard.

***BLAAAG***

_WHAT THE FVCK? What was that? _

"SAKURAAAAA!" Sasori screamed.

He ran to the janitor's closet and looked for the comfort room's keys. Luckily he found a bunch of keys beside hanging on a nail on the door's frame. He took it rushed to Sakura.

_DAMN! Why don't they label these things! I won't forgive myself if she dies on me now! NO!_

He tried every key but none of it seemed to work.

He got the mop on the bucket and used it to force the door to open. And luckily, it worked.

_I should've done this five minutes ago._

He found Sakura lying on the comfort room's floor.

_Blood? _

He inspected her head and saw none. He sniffed at the horrible scent of the comfort room.

_Dang. What do girls do in this place. The boy's comfort room doesn't smell like this. NASTY._

He felt blood at the back of Sakura's uniform, her skirt to be more specific.

_She has her period today, doesn't she? That's what was smelling._

He rushed Sakura to the nurse and went straight back to call Ino, Ten Ten and Hinata.

"Hello? Excuse me, I'd like to call Ino Yakanama, Hinata Hyugo and Ten Ten." Sasori said, popping his head inside the door.

A blondie stood up and walked towards the red head.

"It's Yamanaka. And what the hell are you doing here calling out three girls without Sakura's consent?" Ino silently yelled.

"Where's the other two?"

"Plan on cheating on her with the three of us huh? Well, I'll have you know I have a boyfriend, Hinata has one too, and Ten Ten's going to have on too. So, go.. Shoo."

"Sakura's at the clinic."

"WHAT?! You should've started with that. C'mon!"

"What about the other two."

"Let them be. Let's go to Sakura. NOW."

Sasori was intimated at the blonde and followed her to the clinic.

* * *

_Huh? Wh.. What happened?_ _What am I doing in here? The last thing I knew was.._

"OH NO. Sasori.. Huhuhu..." Sakura cried, the moment she remembered what happened before she fainted.

_He's going to break up with me.. Huhuhuhuhuhu... T.T_

"Sakura? You feeling better?" Deidara asked.

_DEIDARA? Wh-what's Deidara doing here? Did Sasori abandon me? Another reason to cry about._

"Whe- Where's S-sa- SASORI...?" She cried harder when she mentioned Sasori's name.

"I don't know. The nurse and your classmate just went up in my room and said that you were here.. So, I rushed in."

Sakura looked to the Nurse who was eating an apple and watching the two as if she was watching a drama series where a girl is lying asleep in a hospital bed while her boyfriend is also asleep holding the girl's hand and waiting for her to wake up.

"It's ***munch*** true. ***munch*** The moment that red head sent you here and left, I looked for someone who might know you to ask what happened. I looked at my ***munch*** records trying to find a pink haired girl, and found your name. I looked for ***munch*** a freshm- ***swallow*** freshman who might know you. The one I found doesn't know you, but he told me that you were with this hottie over *munch* here. Your boyfriend?" The nurse asked.

Shizune, a close friend, slash apprentice of the school's principal Tsunade in medical school. She looks over Tonton, Tsunade's pet pig as if it was hers. But during school/ work hours it's being tended by her house maid at home. Shizune is usually level-headed and a rational thinker, which is handy whenever Tsunade is having her 'days'. She's not afraid to stand up to Tsunade when she has the most foolish decisions. Like when she decided to close Konoha High. Shizune had to debate and show the pro's and cons of closing the school to Tsunade.

Shizune has fair-skin and black eyes an hair. She's currently in a steady relationship with Konoha High's school guard, Genma Shiranui.

"No. Uhh.. What happened back there? Why did I faint?" Sakura asked, a bit irritated at the nurse with bad eating habits.

"Oh, you have your period today don't you?" The nurse asked.

Sakura looked to Deidara who was blushing furiously.

_He must've remembered what happened a while ago, when I dripped menstruation blood all over his back._

And so he did. He was planning on going out but, he wanted to talk to Sakura.

"Y-yeah.."

"I knew you weren't having s*x with someone. I thought you had, since you had blood all over your skirt. You were found in a comfort room, and a boy dropped you in. I didn't want to ***munch*** look inside your skirt, coz' that'd be rude.** *munch*** I wouldn't want to be rude, you know. Speaking of rude, ***swallow*** apple?" The nurse offered the apple that she was munching on.

"Nah.. Uh, why would you think that?" She was blushing different kinds of red after hearing what the nurse thought.

"I dunno, maybe because a girl was sent here too, and she had blood all over her you know where, after hitting the climax of her make out session with another student. Witnesses told me that they were doing it outside the building. They were making miracles by the tree out back." The nurse said, disposing of the apple.

Deidara and Sakura looked at each other. It was the couple they saw. They didn't know that they were actually doing 'it', they thought they were just kissing and hugging at the same time. Hmm..

"Ah, you fainted because you were exhausted, not just physically. But, I'm guessing also emotionally. You were crying when the red head took you here."

_She's been mentioning 'red head' for too long. Was it Sasori or another red head? But, Sasori was the only one who was with me a while ago. And, there were no student in sight at the corridors that time._

"I'm back. How's Sakura?" Sasori said rushing in with Ino.

"FOREHEAAAD What the hell happened? Don't tell me, you're here because of the same reason as Athena? She also fainted after a little -"

"INO! Even you?! Ughh.. NO! I did not do anything naughty. I was tired and passed out. Okay? What're you doing here anyways?"

"I was brought here by Saso.. Ohh.. Hmph. I see both your guys are in here." Ino nodded with a smirk.

"Deidara." Sasori greeted.

"Sasori." Deidara greeted back.

"Hmph.. I sense a lot of tension inside here." The nurse said.

"Get out Deidara, I have to talk to Sakura, ALONE." Sasori said glaring at everyone inside the room, besides Sakura.

"Hm, c'mon Nurse Shizune, they have to talk about some issues..." Ino said to the school nurse.

"Yeah, let's go.. Oh, wait! Let me get an apple, or two."

Ino walked to Sakura and handed her a pink plastic translucent bag that had two sanitary napkins and an extra underwear with Sakura's name on it.

"Here. I got it from your locker. Ciao. Let's go Nurse Shizune."

And with that the two walked out.

"Well..?" Sasori asked Deidara.

"I have something to tell Sakura too, couz. Why not wait until I finish talking to her."

"I'm her boyfriend."

"And your point is..? Well, I'm her friend. And her date to the dance two weeks from now. Plus, you guys haven't seen each other in months, you've missed a lot of monthsarries. Do you still consider yourself as a boyfriend?"

"You punk!" Sasori was about to punch Deidara, when Deidara spoke.

"Uh, it's brat. And taste this!" Deidara punched Sasori on the stomach and Sasori fell to his knees. This alarmed Sakura, she stood up and went to Sasori's aid.

"DEI! Stop this." Sakura said, kneeling beside Sasori.

Sasori stood up and punched Deidara back, but on his face. Then another one, and another one. Sakura had enough and yelled.

"GUUUUYS! Stop this! Sasori, go out." Sakura ordered.

"But Sakura, he was first."

"Yeah. But you punched him too many times. Now go. Besides, I have to talk to Deidara too. I'm sure what you're going to say isn't as important as what he's going to say. Now, go."

"But-"

"GO." Sakura said pointing to the exit.

Sasori walked to the exit but before leaving he said a bunch of words that confused Sakura.

**"Temari. September 15. I know everything." **Then he left.

_What the hell is he trying to say? _Sakura thought.

_What does he know about her? _Deidara thought.

While the two are wracking their brains trying to find a way to crack whatever Sasori was saying. Sasori was just there, standing by the door frame with a smirk.

"You know what I want Deidara. It's either that or.. Hm, you know what I mean."

"A-Ahh.. S-sakura, I should go. I forgot that I have an important meeting to attend." Deidara said, walking out.

But before walking out he stood beside Sasori and punched him in the stomach, then left.

"Jerk, if you don't tell me where she is, you're gonna get it." Deidara whispered to Sasori.

Sasori remained his smirk while Sakura was sitting there, bewildered by what's happening with the two. She didn't even hear what Deidara whispered to Sasori before walking out. Well, it was normal. It was a whisper, and it should remain that way.

_CHA! What the hell Deidara! You left me with Saso. He's gonna break up with me! T.T _

__"We should probably talk Sakura. Look, I'm sorry..."

* * *

**My next update will be on Deidara's Birthdayyy.. :) May 5, right? :)) Kyaaah! I love you Dei Dei-Kun.. :* Okay, so I hope you guys review this time.. Lavyah all, 'til next time. **


End file.
